magifandomcom-20200222-history
Doron
Doron (ドロン, Doron) is a High Class Magician of Magnoshutatt and the Magnoshutatt Academy. Appearance Doron is a thin man with purple hair that covers his eyes. He has canine like teeth. He wears a black hooded cape with shoulder plates that have a flower like patter. He also wears bandages over his shoulders and chest, two pairs of pants with suspenders and metal boots like his sister wears. He wears a collar around his neck that is connected to a chain that connects to a navel piercing. He also carries a whip that he uses his magic with. Personality Doron is a cruel person. He will kill anyone who deviates the ways of Magnoshutatt. He also sees people who aren't Magicians as just livestock. History Nothing is know about Doron's history. Plot Magnoshutatt Arc Doron enters the 5th Level Authorization District with the rest of the Magician's patrol. When Marga collapses in front of him, he decides to throw her away. When the residents plead for him to spare her, he throws her into the hole and tells them that they are just livestock. When Titus saves Marga, Doron asks him why he is in the 5th District. When Titus tries to free the people, Doron activates his Magic and attacks Titus, Aladdin, and Sphintus. After wounding Titus, he then gathers residents and tosses them into the hole. He asks Aladdin what he plans to do by making an enemy out of them. When Myers shows up, he stops and bows to her, telling her that he has stepped out of his authority. After the matter is settled, Doron takes Aladdin to Matal Mogamett. When Aladdin doesn't deny anything of the accusations against himself, Doron gets mad but Mogamett calms him down and dismisses him. Days later, when Mogamett informs everyone that they are going to war with the Laem Empire, his sister grabs his hand. Some times later, Doron attends a meeting where Mogamett tells them why they must win, and cheers at the end. War Arc When the war begins, Doron uses his magic to attack the Laem Army. Abilities Life Magic.png Doron is a Magician, and a particularly strong one, as he is one of the High level Magicians at the Magnoshutatt Academy. He seems to be specialized in Life Magic making him a "Purple Magician". Magic :Bolg :This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Life Magic He uses this Magic in a similar manner to Myers in that he creates this Magic through a whip. With it he creates monsters to do his bidding. Relationships Myers Doron is Myers' younger brother and he seems to respect her very much. Trivia *Doron may come from Partevia Empire, like his sister Myers, as they wear the same shoulder plates. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt Category:Magnoshutatt Academy Category:Partevia Empire